The Tsironis Family
Jo visits the Tsironis Family in Minnetonka, Minnesota where Elizabeth (37) and Bob (39) have three children: 4-year-old daughter Kate and 3-year-old twin sons Teddy and Nicholas. The twins Teddy and Nicholas were born prematurely at only 23 weeks gestation, and mom Elizabeth was told that the boys had a low chance of survival. Even though they are now healthy, their experience with the boys' premature birth leaves them struggling to discipline them. As a result of their lack of discipline the twins are acting out. Both Teddy and Nicholas throw, hit, misbehave at dinner time by throwing food and make a mess, and bite. Teddy shoves Nicholas while bouncing on the bed and Nicholas breaks his leg. Meanwhile, well behaved big sister Kate feels left out and resorts to lying about having foot cramps to get attention from her parents. Can Jo help the Tsironis family let go of the past to discipline the boys? And can Kate finally get equal amounts of love without having to resort to lying? Recap Observation Jo arrives to meet Elizabeth, who is holding Teddy and Kate is sitting at the dining room table making cookies out of Play-Doh. Nicholas, who is not feeling well, is half asleep on the living room couch. When observation begins, Elizabeth tries to get Teddy dressed, but he runs off, making Elizabeth and Jo chase him. Kate comes up trying to show Elizabeth her cookies, but Elizabeth continues to focus on Teddy, who is hiding under the table. Teddy begins to cry when Elizabeth tries to put shoes on him. He finally calms down when he gets to put on his rain boots to play outside with his mom. Meanwhile, Jo goes downstairs, to the kids' playroom with Kate. Jo says that talking to Kate, she felt as if she were speaking to a teenager. Jo goes outside to find Elizabeth, who struggles to communicate with Teddy who refuses to tell his mother what is wrong. Jo asks if Elizabeth has any me time. She says that she goes to a twins group once a month. Elizabeth sits in the hammock with Teddy, and tells Jo about everything they had been through with Teddy and Nicholas, who were micro-preemies. Late that day, Bob comes home but proceeds to leave again to run some errands. Meanwhile, Elizabeth plays with the boys while Kate sits on the couch banging pots together. Nicholas hits Teddy on the head, making him cry. Elizabeth tells Jo that her boys are unable to share. Afterwards, Kate whispers to Elizabeth to rub her feet. Elizabeth tells Jo that Kate has foot cramps, but Jo thinks that Kate merely wants attention because Kate looked bored rather than in pain. Elizabeth briefly rubs her feet, but then stops. When Kate asks her to continue, Elizabeth tells her that she cannot stop whatever she is doing every time Kate's feet hurt, so Kate needs to rub her own feet. When Kate runs out of the room, sobbing, Jo goes upstairs to check on her. Kate cries that she wants her mommy, but she always plays with the boys. Kate admits that she says that her feet hurt so Mommy will give her cuddles and she cries in Jo's arms. At dinnertime, Teddy and Nicholas once again misbehave. The boys throw drinks and food on the floor and climb on the table. Parents meeting At the meeting, Jo goes over how both parents are living in the past and are letting them get away with bad behavior. In addition, she even addresses how the parents need to be aware of how Kate feels so ignored, she has to lie about having foot cramps. Family Members * Bob Tsironis, 39 * Elizabeth Tsironis, 37 * Kate Tsironis, 4 * Teddy Tsironis, 3 * Nicholas Tsironis, 3 Notes *This episode marks the first issue of the Naughty Point. *Teddy and Nicholas hit the white piano. Video Full episode on YouTube Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Naughty Point Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Episodes in Minnesota Category:Ignored Children Episodes Category:Families with Three Children Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Episodes with tantruming oldsters Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Car episodes